


Tidal Pull

by Brigantine



Category: Paris or Somewhere
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, when Christy Mahon leaves Montana, he's not running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidal Pull

**Author's Note:**

> After the TV film, "Paris or Somewhere," (1994) Snippet prompt was "turquoise."

Christy's finally gone and done it, killed his father for real.

Didn't mean it this time any more than the last, except maybe he did, arguing with the old man hard and loud over _not_ planting lima beans, which Christy has always hated. Finally the old bastard turned red as a tomato, committed a string of blasphemies and was struck dead, keeled over into the spring turnips.

Now Christy needs to decide what to do with himself, where he wants to go. He's ventured briefly into Canada, found a pretty Irish girl there, and more excitement than he'd like to repeat, considering the scar left on him.

Still, years by he's kept himself mostly sane daydreaming over places in his rock-hounding magazines, places far from Montana, and today he's thinking about the long, twisting west coast along North America, and the Pacific ocean washing different shades of turquoise onto the crumbling shore.

Christy's seen a lot of turquoise, seen the clear, dark blue of a summer sky, iron oxides jagged through it like lightning strikes. He's seen it pale blue as chalk, and some shades of green that people generally don't think of when they imagine Navajo silver.

There's Tibetan turquoise, bright blue, fractured with the finest spider webs of black, though Christy's never held anything from that far away in his hands. He's never watched those pretty blues and greens come rolling in all the way from Japan, or maybe Australia. He's never stood barefoot at the edge of one continent, and looked out toward another.

Christy decides he needs to change that.


End file.
